Todos aman a Aki
by MoonstoneIce31585
Summary: Comienza un nuevo año en la Secundaria Raimon y el amor está en el aire. Se avecina un nuevo torneo Fútbol Frontera y en ésta ocasión, Aki será la protagonista.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5**

Capítulo I: Comienza el año.

-Hola, me llamo Kino Aki. Tengo 15 años y voy en tercero de secundaria. Soy Capricornio y mi tipo de sangre es O. Mi piedra es el Zafiro, y este nuevo año tengo un objetivo: Conseguir novio… ¡Haruna! ¡No voy a decir eso!  
-¡Vamos Aki! ¡La cámara te adora! –Dijo la peli azul mientras sostenía una videograbadora.  
-¿Pero por qué tengo que decir que mi objetivo es conseguir novio? No estoy desesperada –Replicó Aki.  
-No seas así –Contestó Haruna –Cuando uno hace un vídeo diario, es mejor plantearse un objetivo romántico.  
-¡Haruna, deberías dejar de ver telenovelas! –Respondió Aki.

Haruna simplemente la ignoró y comenzó a editar para grabar de nuevo. Aki dio un largo suspiro, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza a Haruna, era difícil sacárselo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, cierta chica de cabello color violeta llegó al lugar en donde estaban Aki y Haruna.  
-Hola chicas –Dijo Kazemaru, el cual se había teñido el cabello…..nah mentira, es Fuyuka.  
-Hola Fuyuka –Saludó alegremente Aki.  
-Hola –Dijo Haruna simplemente, la cual estaba concentrada en su vídeo.  
-¿Por qué llegas tan temprano? –Preguntó Aki extrañada –Aún falta mucho para entrar a clases.  
-Es que mi padre tenía una reunión y yo vine con él –Respondió Fuyuka a la incógnita.  
-¿Y por qué Natsumi-san nunca llega temprano? –Preguntó Haruna –Si su padre es el director, ella debería llegar temprano, junto con él.  
-Natsumi-san llega en su limosina más tarde –Dijo Aki tranquilamente –No me digan que nunca se habían fijado.  
-No –Respondieron ambas chicas.

Así pasó el tiempo, hasta que llegó la hora de entrar a clases. Sin embargo, esto pasó desapercibido por las tres managers, porque estaban muy entretenidas viendo videos antiguos en la cámara de Haruna.

La primera en percatarse del inicio de las clases fue Fuyuka.  
-¡Oh no! –Dijo Fuyuka viendo la hora en su reloj – ¡Vamos a llegar tarde a clases!  
-¡Haruna, apaga la cámara! –Dijo Aki rápidamente – ¡Tendremos la peor suerte del mundo si nos regañan el primer día!

Así, Haruna guardó sus cosas y fue corriendo a su sala de clases (recuerden que ella es menor), mientras que Fuyuka y Aki corrieron en otra dirección. Cuando iban por el pasillo, una puerta se abrió de repente.  
-Fuyuka ¿Sigues aquí? –Preguntó la persona que había salido por la puerta, el Entrenador Kudou.  
-¡Padre! –Dijo Fuyuka sorprendida –Lo siento, voy tarde a clases.  
-No te preocupes –Le respondió su padre –Digamos que me estabas ayudando, así te perdonarán por no asistir a la primera hora de clases.  
-¡Que bien! –Dijo Fuyuka contenta – ¿No te parece genial, Aki?

Cuando Fuyuka se volteó, se dio cuenta de que estaba sola con su padre.  
-¿Qué miras, Fuyuka? –Preguntó su padre mientras miraba en la misma dirección que la aludida.

"_Qué raro ¿Aki se me habrá adelantado o realmente estoy loca y Aki no es más que un amigo imaginario?" _pensaba atónita Fuyuka mientras observaba el pasillo vacío.  
_"Que extraño se comporta Fuyuka el día de hoy" _pensaba el Entrenador Kudou _"¿Se le habrá perdido una amiga o soy esquizofrénico y Fuyuka no es más que una representación de mis deseos de ser padre?". _Y de ésta forma, los dos miembros de la familia Kudou se quedaron en el pasillo largo tiempo, observando el pasillo vacío (¿o el vacío pasillo?).

Pero… ¿Qué pasó con Aki?  
Resulta que Aki iba corriendo detrás de Fuyuka cuando se percató de que traía su mochila abierta, se paró para poder cerrarla cómodamente y cuando alzó la vista, Fuyuka había desaparecido, ya que al parecer, ser la hija de un Entrenador de soccer le había dado una velocidad inhumana, o así lo consideraba Aki.

De ésta forma, Aki avanzó hasta llegar a su sala de clases.  
-Vamos, Aki, no te desalientes –Se animaba a sí misma –Fuyuka ya llegó tarde, así que no creo que hagan mucho escándalo si alguien llega unos minutos después.

Cuando Aki alzó su mano para abrir la puerta, un grito resonó por todo el pasillo.  
-¡VOY TARDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! –Se escuchó la voz de Endou gritar mientras corría por el pasillo.

Como Endou venía corriendo con los ojos cerrados, no se fijó que Aki se encontraba frente a él. Por esa razón, Endou chocó de frente con la aludida, y juntos, rompieron la puerta del salón de clases, ingresando a él.  
-¡Endou Mamoru! ¡Destrozando puertas por llegar tarde a clases de nuevo! –Regañó el profesor.  
-¡No es mi culpa, profesor! -Se excusó Endou – ¡Tenía que buscar un remplazo para la cuerda del neumático que uso para entrenar!  
-¿Y por qué crees que comprarte una cuerda nueva es más importante que llegar temprano a clases? –Interrogó el profesor.  
-¡Pues porque la cuerda que necesitaba era una cuerda muy especial! ¡Necesitaba que el diámetro de la fibra fuera un décimo del grueso total de la cuerda para obtener un rebote óptimo! –Respondió Endou a la pregunta, porque si había algo de lo que Endou supiera mucho, y no fuera soccer, era de cuerdas y neumáticos.  
-¡De todas maneras estás castigado! –Dijo el profesor –Ahora ve a donde los auxiliares (los que hacen el aseo y abren las puertas del colegio) y pídeles una puerta nueva.  
-Está bien –Dijo Endou rendido mientras se marchaba.

Cabe destacar, que durante el regaño de Endou, Aki aprovechó de sentarse en su lugar sin que el profesor lo notara.  
-Vaya, es la primera vez que te veo llegar tarde –Le dijo Gouenji a Aki, el cual se sentaba detrás de ella.  
-Bueno, se me pasó el tiempo –Se excusó Aki.  
-Seguro fue culpa de Haruna –Dijo Kidou, el cual estaba sentado al lado de Gouenji –Ésta mañana estaba gritando a todo pulmón de que quería grabar un vídeo contigo.  
-Podría faltarte una pierna, por ejemplo… –Opinó Kazemaru.  
-¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó Aki asustada.  
-¡Oh, lo siento! –Dijo Kazemaru –Conversación equivocada –Dijo para regresar a su conversación con Handa y Megane.  
-¡De acuerdo! ¡Vamos a continuar la clase! –Exclamó el profesor.

Y así, todo transcurrió con normalidad hasta el receso.  
-¡Estoy agotada! –Dijo Aki en voz alta.  
-No esperaba que el profesor comenzara a pasar materia –Agregó Kidou, el cual también estaba un poco cansado, pero conste, un poco.  
-¡Síí! ¡Fue terrible! –Dijo Endou – ¡No entendí nada sobre eso del perímetro del círculo!  
-Endou. Los círculos tiene áreas, lo que tiene perímetro se llama circunferencia –Dijo Gouenji recalcando la última palabra.  
-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! –Preguntó Endou ofendido.  
-Te he llamado Endou, como siempre lo hago –Respondió Gouenji extrañado.  
-¡Eso no! –Dijo Endou – ¡Eso de la "circunpensa" o algo así!  
-Es circunferencia –Corrigió Gouenji al portero.  
-¡Lo dijiste otra vez! –Volvió a decir Endou enojado – ¡Yo no soy ninguna "circunpensa"!  
-De acuerdo. Lo siento, lo siento –Dijo Gouenji tratando de calmar a Endou, dado que su griterío había atraído la atención de la gente que pasaba por fuera del edificio.  
-De acuerdo, Gouenji, te perdono sólo porque eres mi mejor amigo –Respondió Endou alegremente.  
-Kidou-kun –Llamó Aki – ¿Cuál clase nos toca a continuación?

Kidou revisó su horario antes de contestar.  
-Nos toca Deporte, con el Entrenador Kudou –Informó el de rastas.  
-¡Que bien! –Exclamó Endou, quien había escuchado la respuesta de Kidou – ¡Ya se me estaban enfriando los músculos por estar quieto tanto tiempo! ¡Me muero por jugar soccer!

Mientras, en la otra esquina del aula de clases  
-¿Qué te sucede, Kazemaru? –Preguntó Handa –No te has acercado en todo el día al grupo en donde está Endou.  
-¿Te sientes mal? –Preguntó Someoka.  
-Verán, chicos –Comenzó a explicar Kazemaru –Yo tengo dos sueños: Mi primer sueño es que en algún futuro, entre un chico de apariencia más afeminada que la mía para dejar de ser la burla de la Secundaria.  
-¿Y cuál es tu segundo sueño? –Preguntó Someoka.  
-Mi segundo sueño es conseguir novia –Dijo Kazemaru sencillamente –Y hay una chica a la que le he echado el ojo –Dijo mirando al grupo en que se encontraban Endou, Gouenji, Kidou y Aki.  
-Jajajajajajajaja –Rieron Someoka y Handa.  
-¿De qué se están riendo? –Preguntó Kazemaru molesto.  
-Tú dijiste que ya le habías echado el ojo… ¡y solo tienes uno! –Explicó Someoka, el cual aún se reía.  
-¡Cállense! ¡Yo tengo mis dos ojos! ¡Miren! –Dijo Kazemaru levantándose el flequillo.  
-Vuelve a taparte el ojo, te ves horrible cuando se te ve la cara completa –Dijo Handa en tono de broma, desatando más risa por parte de Someoka.

* * *

Los estudiantes del Aula A ya se encontraban en el gimnasio, listos para hacer deporte. Cuando Aki llegó pudo notar que sus dos mejores amigas, Natsumi y Fuyuka, ya se encontraban ahí.  
-¡Chicas! –Llamó Aki – ¿Dónde habían estado? Se perdieron el primer bloque de clases.  
-Yo estaba ayudando a mi padre a organizar la ceremonia de apertura –Explicó Natsumi.  
-Y yo estaba preparando la inscripción del equipo para el nuevo torneo Fútbol Frontera –Dijo Fuyuka.  
-¿Alguien dijo Fútbol Frontera? –Exclamó Endou apareciendo en medio de las chicas.  
-Endou-kun –Dijo Natsumi un poco sonrojada debido a la sorpresa –No te había visto en mucho tiempo.  
-Pero si nos vimos ayer –Dijo Endou confundido.  
-Tonto –Le replicó Natsumi molesta mientras se daba vuelta.  
-Que raro ¿por qué se habrá enojado? –Preguntó Endou al aire – ¿Tú lo sabes, Fuyuppe?  
-Son cosas de chicas, Mamoru-kun –Respondió Fuyuka con su típico tono cantarín.  
-¿Y qué era esa cosa del Fútbol Frontera? ¿Ya va a comenzar? ¡Quiero jugar mi primer partido! –Preguntaba emocionado el capitán de Raimon a la peli violeta.

Antes de que la manager pudiera responder, el Entrenador Kudou apareció en el gimnasio.  
-¡Atención, chicos! –Dijo el Entrenador llamando la atención de toda la clase –Como ésta es su primera clase de Deporte, vamos a comenzar ligero. ¡Quiero 100 vueltas a la cancha de soccer! Si lo desean, pueden correr con un balón. Las chicas también deben correr, excepto tú, Fuyuka, sé que todavía estás cansada por el viaje a la Isla Liocott, así que puedes correr lo que quieras y después descansar.  
-¡Entrenador Kudou! –Preguntó Endou levantando la mano –Si termino antes ¿Puedo seguir corriendo hasta que todos estén listos?  
-Si, Endou. Si puedes –Respondió el entrenador  
-¡Viva! –Exclamó Endou alegre mientras se ponía a correr de inmediato.  
-Que suerte tiene Fuyuka de que el Entrenador Kudou sea su padre –Le susurró Natsumi a Aki mientras corrían.  
-Ojalá mi padre fuera profesor de gimnasia –Le contestó Aki a Natsumi.

* * *

Y así avanzó el día hasta llegar a la última clase: Matemáticas, de nuevo, porque un sistema educativo que se respete, enseña mucha matemática, aunque los alumnos se quejen.

-Buenas tardes, chicos. Bienvenidos a su última clase del día –Saludó el profesor –Como sé que están cansados, nos dedicaremos estas dos horas a hacer un examen sorpresa sobre la materia que vimos hoy en la mañana. Así que saquen sus lápices y guarden todos sus cuadernos.

Todos los alumnos se quejaron por tener que hacer un examen el primer día de clases, y peor aún, un examen sorpresa, excepto Kidou, el cual ya estaba preparado para hacerlo.  
-Profesor –Preguntó Kidou –Si termino el examen antes ¿Puedo hacer otro para tener dos calificaciones?  
-Por supuesto –Le respondió el profesor.  
-Excelente –Contestó Kidou, el cual se pudo a escribir apenas le pasaron el examen.

Antes de que Natsumi recibiera su examen, se escuchó una voz por los altavoces de la secundaria.  
-Señorita Natsumi Raimon, por favor presentarse en la oficina del director. Su padre quiere hablar con usted –Se escuchó una voz proveniente del altavoz.  
-Salvada –Fue lo que dijo Natsumi mientras se ponía de pie y se retiraba del aula.  
-Que suerte tiene Natsumi-san de que su padre sea el director –Le susurró Fuyuka a Aki.  
-Ojalá mi padre fuera el director de la secundaria –Le contestó Aki a Fuyuka.

* * *

Al término de las clases, Aki se reunió junto con sus amigas: Natsumi, Fuyuka y Haruna, para ir al centro comercial y posteriormente irse a sus casas. Lo que no sabían las chicas es que cierto peli celeste miraba con su único ojo a la manager de cabello castaño.  
-Mañana será el gran día, Kazemaru –Se dijo el ex-atleta a sí mismo –Mañana le confesaré mis sentimientos a Aki.

**Y éste fue el primer capítulo de mi segunda historia!**

**¿Se cumplirán los sueños de Kazemaru? Bueno...irónicamente el primer sueño se cumple en el Go, con la llegada de Kirino xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado y subiré una actualización la próxima semana, o la que sigue, o la que sigue...o cuando tenga tiempo libre...**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5.**

Capítulo II: Problemas de chicos.

Era una nueva mañana en Inazuma Town. Como siempre, Aki se había levantado temprano para asistir a la Secundaria, ya que Aki siempre había sido muy responsable.

A mitad de camino, Aki se encontró con Haruna y Kidou, los cuales también se encaminaban hacia la Secundaria Raimon.  
-Buenos días, Haruna, Kidou-kun –Saludó Aki a los hermanos que no se parecen en nada.  
-Buenos días –Saludó Kidou cordialmente.  
-¡Buenos días! –Saludó Haruna alegre.  
-Que extraño es verlos caminando hacia la Secundaria –Comentó Aki mientras los tres se ponían en marcha –Pensaba que viajarían en su limosina.  
-A mí me gusta caminar –Respondió Kidou –Por eso trato de evitar viajar mucho en limosina. En donde si me gusta viajar es en mi tanque de Teikoku Gakuen que me llevé de recuerdo.  
-¡A mí también me gusta viajar ahí! ¡En especial si destruimos casas! –Exclamó Haruna.  
-Debe ser muy divertido –Dijo Aki emocionada –A mí también me gustaría viajar ahí.

Cuando el trío llegó a la entrada de la Secundaria, se encontraron con Gouenji, el cual se encontraba de pie, como si esperara a alguien, y se encontraba masticando chicle.  
-Buenos días, Gouenji-kun –Saludó Aki.

Gouenji, al percatarse de la presencia de los recién llegados, sacó un pañuelo desechable, depositó el chicle que estaba comiendo ahí, arrugó el pañuelo hasta formar una esfera, soltó el pañuelo y lo pateó con su pierna izquierda y la esfera cayó en un basurero que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle.  
-Buenos días –Saludó Gouenji mientras Haruna y Aki le aplaudían.  
-¡Ésta es la noticia del año! –Exclamó Toramaru apareciendo en medio del grupo –El mejor goleador de la historia, Gouenji Shuuya, se compromete con la ecología depositando la basura en el basurero. Detalles de página 5 a la página 10 –Dijo Toramaru como si relatara una noticia.  
-¿Toramaru-kun, qué estás haciendo? –Preguntó Aki.  
-Toramaru-kun es el nuevo miembro del club de periodismo –Explicó Haruna.

Ajeno a esta conversación, Kazemaru observaba a una distancia prudente a la chica a la que le había echado el ojo, para los que no saben, es Aki. Kazemaru había planeado toda la noche la forma de declararse, había pensado en llegar con costosos regalos, sin embargo, su mesada no le alcanzaba. También pensó en decirlo directamente, pero Aki siempre se encontraba rodeada de gente, así que él seguramente se atragantaría con las palabras. De ésta forma, decidió que lo haría de forma indirecta y el momento sería cuando se encontraran en el aula.

Posteriormente en el aula, Kazemaru encontró la oportunidad perfecta, Aki se encontraba sola.  
-Buenos días, Aki –Dijo Kazemaru acercándose indiferente.  
-Bue… –Intentó responder Aki, pero fue interrumpida por Kazemaru.  
-¿Te gusta el helado? –Preguntó Kazemaru repentinamente – ¡Pero qué torpe! –Se reprendió a sí mismo –Todavía no empiezan las clases y ya estoy pensando en comer helado. Mejor me voy, adiós –Dicho esto, Kazemaru regresó a su lugar, dejando a una muy extrañada Aki.

Este curioso suceso fue ignorado por la mayoría de los estudiantes que se encontraban en el aula, excepto cierto chico, el cual se había molestado un poco al ver que Kazemaru se había acercado a hablarle a Aki.

La mañana transcurrió con mucha normalidad, Endou llegó tarde y fue castigado, Kidou corrigió al profesor seis veces y fue alabado, y Shishido fue ignorado.

A la hora del almuerzo, Aki salió del aula junto con Natsumi y Fuyuka, y fueron a buscar a Haruna para almorzar las cuatro juntas. _"¡Ésta es una oportunidad de oro!" _pensó Kazemaru al ver a las managers dirigirse a la terraza de la Secundaria.

Kazemaru se dispuso a seguirlas, pero su camino fue abruptamente cortado por una persona.  
-Kazemaru, te he estado buscando –Dijo Gouenji.  
-Pues ya me encontraste ¿Qué necesitas? –Dijo Kazemaru intentando retener el enfado que sentía por no haber podido seguir a Aki.  
-Endou quiere que almorcemos juntos para planear desde ahora las técnicas que utilizaremos en el torneo –Explicó Gouenji.  
-Está bien –Dijo Kazemaru mientras acompañaba a Gouenji al club de soccer.

Gouenji volteó un instante para ver el lugar por donde se habían ido las chicas y después siguió su camino junto a Kazemaru. En este momento podríamos hablar de cómo Endou daba un gran discurso motivacional para el nuevo torneo Fútbol Frontera, pero iremos a algo más interesante.

Las managers se encontraban almorzando alegremente mientras hablaban cosas sin sentido hasta que Fuyuka decidió hacer la pregunta.  
-Y chicas ¿Cómo va la vida amorosa?

Natsumi enrojeció solamente al pensar la respuesta que tendría que dar, Aki se quedó en silencio, esperando que alguna de sus amigas respondiera.  
-Yo creo que me va bien –Dijo Haruna con seguridad –Siempre que puedo me mantengo en contacto con Tachi-kun.  
-Pues vaya, que suerte tienes –Dijo Fuyuka –Yo aún no encuentro a ese chico especial, pero este año hay muchos chicos guapos.  
-Estoy segura de que encontrarás el amor muy pronto, Fuyuka-san –La animó Haruna.  
-¿Co-co-co-cómo pueden hablar de eso tan fácilmente? –Preguntó Natsumi sonrojada.  
-Fácil –Dijo Haruna –El cerebro crea pensamientos y la boca lo expresa en palabras.  
-¡No me refería a eso! –Exclamó Natsumi más sonrojada aún.  
-A lo que se refiere Natsumi es a las relaciones románticas –Intervino Aki.  
-Oh, ya recordé –Dijo Fuyuka mientras sonreía picaronamente –Ustedes dos competían por el corazón de Mamoru-kun ¿Quién fue la que ganó al final?  
-¡No estábamos compitiendo! –Exclamaron Natsumi y Aki completamente sonrojadas y molestas por la pregunta de su amiga.  
-Técnicamente ganó Touko-san, porque le dio un beso a Endou-san después del partido contra los Emperadores Oscuros (Dark Emperors) –Opinó Haruna.

Tanto Aki como Natsumi se pusieron azules al recordar ese suceso.  
-Pues no se sientan mal, chicas –Dijo Fuyuka –Hay muchos peces en el mar, como por ejemplo Gouenji-kun, Kazemaru-kun, Fubuki-kun, Aphrodi-kun, Hiroto-kun, Midorikawa-kun o Megane-kun.  
-Megane está totalmente descartado –Respondió Natsumi haciendo una X con sus brazos.  
-¿Y tú qué opinas, Aki? –Le preguntó Haruna a la peli café/verde/negro **(N/A: **Siempre leo que le cambian el color de pelo a Aki xD**)**  
-Bueno, la verdad si son chicos muy lindos –Dijo Aki sonrojada mientras miraba al suelo –Pero no me veo a mi misma en una relación romántica.  
-A-Además el mejor es Endou-kun –Soltó Natsumi de golpe, totalmente roja.  
-Así que Mamoru-kun –Dijo Fuyuka –Que felicidad, le iré a contar ahora mismo.

En cuanto Fuyuka se puso de pie, recibió una gran tackleada de parte de Natsumi, digna de un jugador profesional de Fútbol Americano.  
-¡Ese fue el "Trident Tackle" de Shin Seijuro! –Dijo Haruna emocionada al tiempo en que empezaba a tomar fotografías para el periódico escolar.  
-¡Haruna, deberías dejar de ver anime y ayudarme a separarlas! –Exclamó Aki mientras intentaba separar a Fuyuka y a Natsumi.

* * *

Mientras en el club de soccer de Raimon, Endou había terminado su discurso motivacional y se había ido a entrenar junto con sus compañeros. Todos entrenaban con normalidad, exceptuando a Kazemaru, el cual tenía la mente en otra parte.

"_Endou se encuentra muy concentrado en su práctica con Toramaru" _pensaba el peli celeste mientras observaba al capitán de Raimon _"Tal vez ahora pueda escaparme y tener la oportunidad de encontrarme con Aki". _En cuanto Kazemaru se disponía a irse en busca de su amada peli café/verde/negro, fue interrumpido por un peli blanco/rubio/crema.  
-Que bueno que te encuentro, Kazemaru –Dijo Gouenji cortándole el paso –Justo hoy quería comenzar un entrenamiento especial contigo del cual no te podrás escapar.  
-¿Es necesario, Gouenji? –Preguntó Kazemaru –La verdad es que me gustaría estar en otro lado ahora y como todavía falta para el torneo pensaba en escaparme.  
-Pero no puedes dejar tu sesión de entrenamiento –Contradijo Gouenji –Imagina como se pondrá Endou si se entera que te fuiste.

Kazemaru tuvo que darle la razón al goleador de fuego, dado que la última vez que se fue, Endou se puso triste y empezó a llover.  
-Está bien –Dijo Kazemaru rendido – ¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento quieres hacer?  
-Podríamos mejorar nuestra combinación de la Honoo no Kazamidori –Propuso Gouenji.  
-¿Mejorarla más? –Exclamó Kazemaru extrañado.  
-Así es –Respondió Gouenji.

Finalmente, los dos exitosos jugadores de Raimon empezaron a practicar su legendaria técnica. Así pasó el resto del día hasta que llegó la hora en la que todos se podían ir a casa, Kazemaru recogió sus cosas cansado y frustrado dado que, por culpa de Gouenji-chan, se pasó toda la tarde practicando una técnica que ya conocía y dominaba a la perfección y no tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con su querida Aki.

"_Éste día fue un desperdicio" _pensó el ex-velocista _"Pero mañana hablaré con Aki y nadie, ni siquiera Gouenji, me lo impedirá" _con eso en mente, Kazemaru se fue a su casa.

Los únicos miembros que quedaban en el club eran Endou, Toramaru y Kidou.  
-¡Esa fue una buena sesión de entrenamiento! –Exclamó Endou mientras se preparaba para ir a entrenar a la Torre de Metal.  
-Yo me iré a casa –Dijo Kidou seriamente –Es importante descansar el cuerpo después de ir entrenar toda la tarde.  
-¡Yo puedo seguir entrenando! –Dijo Endou, el cual ya estaba listo para irse.  
-¡Esperen un momento! –Exclamó Toramaru – ¿Alguien ha visto a Gouenji-san?  
-Debe haber ido a entrenar –Dijo Endou de forma natural.  
-Nadie es como tú, Endou –Refutó Kidou –Gouenji nunca se iría sin despedirse, él es una persona con modales, no como "otros" –Dijo Kidou recordando a Fudou.  
-¡Entonces debe seguir en la Secundaria! –Concluyó Toramaru -¡Síganme! –Dijo mientras salía corriendo por la puerta.  
-¡Esto será un nuevo entrenamiento! –Dijo Endou empezando a correr detrás de él.

Kidou suspiró y siguió a sus dos hiperactivos compañeros de soccer. El primer lugar en donde buscaron fue la entrada de la Secundaria, o desde el punto de vista de ellos, la salida de la Secundaria, en ese lugar se encontraron con las cuatro managers, las cuales estaban listas para irse.  
-¡Chicas! –Llamó Toramaru – ¿Han visto a Gouenji-san? –Dijo llegando con Kidou y Endou.  
-No lo he visto –Admitió Aki.  
-Yo tampoco lo he visto –Dijo Fuyuka.  
-Endou-kun –Dijo Natsumi mientras se sonrojaba un poco.  
-¿Buscaron en la parte trasera se la Secundaria? –Propuso Haruna –En los animes, el chico protagonista siempre va ahí.  
-Deja de ver anime, Haruna –Dijo Aki –Te podrías volver otaku.  
-Un poco de anime no le hace mal a nadie –Respondió Haruna.  
-¡Gracias, chicas! –Dijo Toramaru al tiempo en que salía disparado a la parte trasera de la Secundaria.  
-¡Espérame Toramaru, yo también quiero encontrar a Gouenji! –Dijo Endou, el cual seguía considerando que éste era su nuevo entrenamiento.

Kidou volvió a suspirar, se despidió de su hermana y fue a seguir a sus dos amigos hiperactivos.

* * *

En la parte trasera de la Secundaria Raimon.

-Maldita sea –Se quejó Gouenji en voz alta mientras pateaba una lata – ¿Cómo se supone que se lo voy a decir?

Mientras el delantero de fuego tenía un debate consigo mismo, no se percataba de que era observado por tres personas distintas.  
-Que extraño se comporta Gouenji –Habló Endou mientras miraba el espectáculo.  
-Debe tener problemas –Observó Kidou.  
-¡Gouenji-san nunca tiene problemas! –Replicó Toramaru.  
-Silencio –Sentenció Kidou –Gouenji sigue hablando.  
-Cálmate Shuuya –Se decía el peli blanco/rubio/crema a sí mismo –No eres el primer chico que tiene estos problemas y además ya te encuentras en la edad. Pero ¿Cómo se supone que le diré a ella que me gusta?

En cuanto Gouenji pronunció ésta última pregunta, los tres espías se quedaron atónitos ¿Gouenji enamorado? Lo único que querían en ese momento era saber de quién estaba hablando el delantero.  
-Uff, ésta terapia de hablar solo en voz alta que me recomendó mi padre es muy útil –Comentó el goleador –Sólo espero no armar un gran escándalo cuando llegue a declararme, seguramente personas como Endou, Kidou o Toramaru armarían un gran alboroto.

Las últimas palabras dichas por Gouenji hicieron que las mentes de los tres merodeadores funcionaran a toda máquina _"Para que Gouenji crea que se armaría un gran escándalo, la chica que le debe gustar debe ser…" _pensaban los tres en ese momento, _"…Haruna." _Pensó enojado Kidou, _"…Fuyuppe" _pensó Endou alegre, _"…Natsumi" _pensó Toramaru emocionado. Y así, los tres dejaron a Gouenji, quién seguía hablando solo. Aunque quien sabe lo que tienen planeado.

**Y aquí termina el Capítulo II!**

**Perdón por el retraso!  
Es que tuve una falta de inspiración combinada con mucha escuela y pruebas D:**

**¿De qué color tiene el cabello Aki? ¿Y Gouenji? ¿Haruna se volverá otaku? ¿Gouenji de quién está enamorado? Éstas preguntas tal vez serán respondidas en algún próximo capítulo de Todos aman a Aki.**

**¡Gracias a Sayuri Terumi Goenji, lovegirl84, Amelia Marie Barton, Guest y Clara Nishisawa por sus reviews! :DD**

**¿Reviews para mi? c:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5**

Capítulo III: Conseguiré esa cita.

Como siempre, era un muy bien día en Inazuma Town, en donde pareciera que hay buen clima siempre. Aki ha tenido un día normal en la Secundaria, exceptuando el hecho de que se sentía observada todo el día, pero al fijarse en su entorno sólo se encontraba con Kazemaru y Gouenji, nada extraño.

Al terminar las clases, Aki fue junto con las otras managers al club de soccer, dado que el torneo Fútbol Frontera empezaba la otra semana y necesitaban entrenar seriamente.  
— ¡De acuerdo, chicos! –Gritaba Endou – ¡Debemos empezar a entrenar duro, intenso y extenso para poder ganar nuevamente el torneo Fútbol Frontera!  
— ¡Sí! –Exclamaron todos los jugadores y managers presentes, exceptuando a Gouenji y Natsumi que se limitaban a sonreír, observados por Toramaru dado que él siempre tiene un ojo puesto en Gouenji.  
— ¿Verdad que Gouenji-san y Natsumi-san hacen buena pareja? –Le susurró Toramaru a Kabeyama.  
— ¿Son pareja? –Susurró Kabeyama sorprendido.  
— Aún no –Contestó Toramaru –Pero es obvio que el chico más popular de la Secundaria salga con la chica más popular de la Secundaria.  
— ¡De acuerdo, chicos! –Volvió a gritar Endou – ¡Vamos a entrenar!

A medida que los miembros salían del club, Kazemaru aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse a Aki.  
— ¿Cómo te va, Aki? Qué bien te ves el día de hoy –Alagó Kazemaru sacando un leve sonrojo por parte de la manager.  
— Pero si vino vestida igual que ayer –Comentó Yamino Kageto al tiempo en que pasaba al lado de ellos para salir del club.  
— ¡Vamos, Aki, no te retrases! –Dijo Haruna quien había regresado a buscar a la peli…café, si ya me decidí, en mi fic el pelo de Aki será café.

Cuando las dos chicas salieron del club, Haruna comenzó a hablar.  
— Y Aki ¿Qué tanto conversabas con Kazemaru-kun en el club? –Preguntó Haruna picaronamente.  
— N-Nada importante –Tartamudeó Aki –Sabes que Kazemaru-kun y yo sólo somos amigos, así que deja de imaginar cosas como Fuyuka.  
— Lo que tú digas, Aki, lo que tú digas –Dijo Haruna de una forma que daba a entender que no le iba a hacer caso.

Por otra parte, en el club de soccer.  
— ¡Maldición! –Dijo Kazemaru – ¡He perdido una oportunidad de oro! ¡Maldito seas, Kageto!

Kazemaru se quejó un rato más y después se fue a entrenar con normalidad. El entrenamiento ocurrió sin ningún inconveniente. Endou gritaba a todo pulmón, había destellos de fuego y viento en muchas partes y las managers animaban lo mejor que podían.

Después de la primera sesión de entrenamiento, Endou fue el primero en llegar al lugar en donde se encontraban las managers para buscar su botella de agua.  
— ¡Fuyuppe! –Llamó Endou – ¿Dónde está mi botella de agua?  
— Aquí tienes, Mamoru-kun –Dijo Fuyuka mientras le entregaba una botella que tenía el dibujo de un guante de portero.

Cuando Endou empezó a beber agua, notó que había tres botellas cerca de donde estaba Fuyuka, uno tenía el dibujo de un pingüino, otra tenía el dibujo de una flama y la otra tenía la foto de un tigre. Rápidamente, Endou tomó la botella que tenía la imagen de una flama.  
— Ésta es la botella de Gouenji ¿Verdad, Fuyuppe?  
— Así es, Mamoru-kun –Le respondió Fuyuka a su amigo.  
— ¿Sabes, Fuyuppe? –Dijo Endou al tiempo en que le pasaba la botella de agua –Apuesto que Gouenji se alegraría mucho si tú le entregases esta botella con agua personalmente.  
— ¿Se alegraría mucho? –Preguntó Fuyuka incrédula.  
— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Ahora ve, Fuyuppe, no te rindas! –Y dicho esto, Endou comenzó a empujar a Fuyuka en dirección a Gouenji.

Cuando Fuyuka llegó a donde se encontraba Gouenji, éste la miró fijamente.  
— Fuyuka-san –Dijo Gouenji a modo de saludo.  
— Ah…uhm…hola, te traje esta botella de agua –Dijo la chica ofreciéndole la botella.  
— Muchas gracias, Fuyuka –Agradeció Gouenji mientras recibía la botella de agua y empezaba a beber. **(N/A: **Escena de Gouenji bebiendo agua en cámara lenta**)**

Toda esta escena era observada por cierto portero.  
— Vamos, Fuyuppe –Animaba Endou en voz baja –Tú puedes.

Ésta escena también era observada por las tres managers restantes.  
— ¿Están viendo eso? –Preguntó Haruna emocionada.  
— Vaya, vaya –Dijo Natsumi agradecida de tener una competencia menos.

Aki no dijo nada, algo en su interior se sentía incómodo al ver esa escena.

Otras personas que vieron la escena fueron un chico de rastas que murmuraba "Maldito mujeriego" y el jugador más joven que decía admirado "Gouenji-san puede con dos chicas a la vez".

De hecho, todo el equipo vio la escena, pero muchos se guardaban sus opiniones. Al poco tiempo, el equipo reanudó nuevamente el entrenamiento.

* * *

Con las chicas.  
— Vaya, que pez más gordo pescaste, Fuyuka –Comentó Haruna mientras sonreía maliciosamente.  
— No van a creer que por entregarle una botella de agua a Gouenji-san signifique que me guste ¿verdad? –Interrogó Fuyuka.  
— No, pero todos los jugadores fueron a buscar su botella de agua y tú fuiste a entregársela personalmente a Gouenji –Respondió Natsumi.  
— Esa fue idea de Mamoru-kun –Replicó Fuyuka.  
— Que alivio –Dijo Aki en voz alta.  
— ¿Alivio? ¿Por qué alivio? –Preguntó Haruna curiosa.  
— Ah…pues…yo…dije alivio porque…ahm…alivio que Endou-kun se preocupe por sus amigos –Contestó rápidamente Aki.  
— ¿No te habrás asustado al creer que estaba interesada en Gouenji-kun o sí? –Preguntó Fuyuka maliciosamente.  
— Ay, pero que cosas dicen –Dijo Aki quitándole importancia al tema.

En ese instante, Endou apareció corriendo en dirección a las chicas.  
— ¡Aki! ¡Necesito mis guantes de repuesto! ¡Creo que ya rompí éstos! –Exclamó mientras se detenía frente a la chica.  
— Te los traigo enseguida –Dijo Aki mientras se ponía a hurgar en su bolso.

Cuando Aki le pasó los guantes de repuesto a Endou, éste soltó una frase para el bronce **(N/A: **Eso quiere decir que es memorable**)**  
— Gracias, Aki. Eres mi mejor amiga –Agradeció Endou mandando a Aki a la Friend Zone.  
— Sí, tu mejor amiga –Repitió Aki en un susurro.

Las tres managers que habían observado la situación pensaban _"Huy, eso fue un golpe bajo" _

* * *

Una vez que Endou se fue, las tres amigas de la protagonista la miraron para ver como esta reaccionaba. La más interesada era Natsumi, ya que esperaba no tener competencia por el corazón de Endou.

— Tengo hambre –Proclamó Aki en voz alta –Creo que iré a comprar algo para comer ¿Quieren que les compre algo, chicas?  
— No es necesario –Respondió Haruna.  
— No, pero gracias por la proposición –Contestó Natsumi.  
— Yo quiero un sándwich –Respondió Fuyuka.

Tanto Haruna como Natsumi miraron con reproche a Fuyuka pero ésta simplemente las ignoró. En cuanto Aki se puso en marcha, Fuyuka le dio un suave codazo a Haruna, haciendo la peli azul reaccionara y fuera junto con Aki.

Una vez comprados los víveres, Aki decidió, como en todo buen anime escolar, ir al tejado de la Secundaria para observar el horizonte en compañía de su mejor amiga, Haruna.  
— ¿Cómo te sientes, Aki? –Preguntó la menor con preocupación.  
— La verdad, Haruna –Comenzó diciendo Aki –Me siento bien, aunque me haya impactado el hecho de que para Endou nunca seré más que una amiga, lo que me sorprendió más fue que no sentí una opresión en mi corazón como había imaginado.  
— ¿De verdad? ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no te gusta Endou-san? –Preguntó rápidamente la peli azul.

Aki se quedó callada un momento antes de responder la incógnita.  
— Creo…creo que ya no me gusta Endou-kun y que en realidad yo también lo veo sólo como un amigo –Admitió Aki mirando el horizonte.

Mientras que en otra parte, dos personas tuvieron una corazonada increíble, obviamente me refiero a Kazemaru y a Gouenji.

"_No sé el por qué, pero siento que Endou ya no será un obstáculo para acercarme a Aki" _pensó el ex-velocista. _"Estoy muy feliz, como si tuviera menos problemas, eso o tal vez me he estado juntando mucho con Endou" _pensaba el goleador de fuego. De cualquier manera, ambos jugadores se sentían más tranquilos y continuaron el entrenamiento con entusiasmo.

Lo que no sabían es que las cosas iban a complicarse más…

* * *

Al día siguiente, Gouenji se levantó con más ánimo que nunca. Era viernes y este día era el día perfecto para pedirle una cita a Aki para el fin de semana. Al pasar por la sala de estar de su casa se encontró con Yuuka, la cual estaba viendo una telenovela.  
— ¿No crees que eres muy pequeña para ver telenovelas, Yuuka? –Le preguntó el peli crema a su hermanita.  
— Sí, sí lo soy. Pero no hables ahora –Le respondió Yuuka en voz baja –Ésta es la mejor parte.

Gouenji observó la telenovela junto con su hermanita, la parte en cuestión trataba de un chico callado de la preparatoria que se encontraba en el tejado de la misma, a punto de declararse a la chica más popular de la preparatoria.  
— ¿Sabes? He querido decirte esto desde hace mucho… –Empezó el chico.  
— ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir? –Preguntó la chica un tanto intrigada.  
— Pues la verdad… –Volvió a decir el chico –Es que me gustas y mi mayor sueño es casarme contigo algún día –Terminó muy sonrojado.  
— Lo siento mucho –Contestó la chica indiferente, dándose media vuelta –Pero tú no me gustas. Yo estoy enamorada de tu mejor amigo, el emo vengador –Concluyó de decir con corazones en los ojos y rompiéndole el corazón al chico.

Justo después, la chica se retira del tejado y deja solo al chico, quien empieza a llorar lentamente mientras la cámara se aleja y aparece la frase "Continuará…".  
— Que mal –Se quejó Yuuka –Esperaba que al menos le dijera que antes estuvo con su hermano –Comentó la pequeña respecto a la novela.

Gouenji se quedó callado, ya que lo que acababa de ver en televisión podría ser una visión del futuro si se le declaraba a Aki. De todos modos se despidió de su hermana, de su niñera y se encaminó a la Secundaria. _"Cálmate, Shuuya" _pensaba el delantero _"Eso fue sólo una telenovela, además tú no tienes un mejor amigo que sea un emo vengador o algo así"_.

En cuanto Gouenji llegó a la entrada de la Secundaria se encontró con Kazemaru, quien estaba de pie en la entrada.  
— Buenos días, Kazemaru –Saludó el peli crema al aludido.  
— Buenos –Respondió Kazemaru.  
— ¿No vas a entrar a la Secundaria? –Interrogó el delantero.  
— No todavía –Dijo el defensa –Estoy esperando a A…digo…a un amigo.  
— Lo que tú digas –Dijo el goleador para después ingresar a la Secundaria.

Al acabar el primer bloque de clases, el delantero de fuego se quedó en el aula para poder ordenar sus pensamientos. El jugador de Raimon cerró los ojos mientras trataba de pensar una forma de decirle a Aki lo que sentía por ella, obviamente no debía ser muy directo ya que no sabía si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Aunque claro, él era el chico más popular de la Secundaria o al menos eso le decía Toramaru a todo el mundo.

"_Creo que lo mejor sería pedirle una cita primero" _Terminó por concluir el goleador de fuego no sin antes sonreír un poco, cosa que fue notada por un chico de googles y capa.  
— Gouenji –Dijo Kidou llamando la atención del peli crema – ¿Podrías venir conmigo un momento?

Gouenji lo miró y después se puso de pie para acompañar al estratega al tejado de la Secundaria. Una vez ahí, Kidou encaró al goleador.  
— Seré directo, Gouenji –Anunció el de rastas –Se que estás enamorado y la verdad no me gusta que te acerques a ella sin mi aprobación.

"_Así que Kidou se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia Aki" _pensó el goleador.  
— Lo admito, Kidou –Respondió Gouenji –Aunque en un principio traté de negármelo a mí mismo, debo admitir que me he enamorado de ella.

Ante estas palabras, el heredero del imperio Kidou empuñó las manos, Gouenji ni siquiera había tratado de negárselo. Sin embargo, no podía dejar a Haruna con cualquiera, ya que tal vez Gouenji le podría romper el corazón a su pequeña hermana.  
— Escúchame, Gouenji –Volvió a decir Kidou –Si quieres salir con ella te voy a poner a prueba y si llego a notar cualquier perversión tuya preferirás estar en el infierno.

Gouenji escuchó atentamente las palabras de Kidou. _"¿Desde cuándo es tan protector con Aki?" _Se preguntó a sí mismo _"No importa, le demostraré que por Aki iría al fin del mundo" _  
— Puedes hacer las pruebas que quieras. Mis sentimientos no cambiarán –Le dijo Gouenji al estratega.

Kidou solamente gruñó, se dio media vuelta y se retiró del tejado, dado que debía planear las difíciles pruebas para el galán número uno de la Secundaria Raimon o al menos eso decía Toramaru.

Después de un tiempo, Gouenji también regresó al aula de clases. Cuando iba bajando por la escalera se encontró con cierta persona.  
— ¿Gouenji-kun? –Preguntó Natsumi viendo al chico bajar por las escaleras – ¿Qué hacías tú solo en el tejado?  
— Sólo meditaba un poco –Respondió Gouenji simplemente.  
— ¿Has visto a Aki? –Interrogó Natsumi –Pensaba que se encontraba en el tejado junto con Haruna.  
— Pues no la he visto –Respondió Gouenji – ¿Acaso le pasó algo malo?  
— Pues… –Comenzó a decir Natsumi –Resulta que el día de ayer Endou le dijo a Aki que era su mejor amiga y parece que ella se deprimió un poco y se fue junto con Haruna. La esperé con Fuyuka pero finalmente no llegó y Fuyuka se empezó a quejar de que quería un sándwich.  
— ¿Y por qué creías que se encontraba en el tejado si eso sucedió ayer? –Interrogó el delantero.  
— No lo sé –Contestó Natsumi –Tal vez se habría quedado a acampar.  
— Natsumi –Dijo Gouenji con los ojos cerrados –En primer lugar, uno acampa al aire libre, no en el tejado de una Secundaria. Y en segundo lugar, si hubieras venido al primer bloque de clases habrías visto que Aki estuvo en el aula todo el tiempo.  
— Bueno, ahora ya lo sé –Respondió Natsumi avergonzada de ser corregida –De cualquier manera, ahora ve a clases y toma esto como si fueran las palabras del presidente –Dijo para después retirarse con la cabeza en alto.

Mientras Gouenji veía como Natsumi se alejaba, escuchó el "clic" característico de una cámara fotográfica. Sin embargo, al observar su alrededor no vio a nadie más con él y pensando que todo fue producto de su imaginación se encaminó al aula de clases.

Cuando el pasillo quedó abandonado, de un basurero cercano emergió Toramaru con una cámara fotográfica. Revisó las fotos que había tomado, las cuales mostraban principalmente a Natsumi sonrojada y a Gouenji con los ojos cerrados. Guardó la cámara en su bolso, para posteriormente sacar una libreta y un lápiz.  
— "¡Extra! ¡Extra! La hija del director de la Secundaria se le declara al chico más popular ¿Será éste el inicio del Gouenatsu?" –Leyó Toramaru lo que había escrito –No puedo esperar a que sea Lunes nuevamente para poder publicar la noticia en el periódico escolar.

* * *

El entrenamiento trascurría con relativa normalidad. Todos los jugadores estaban muy emocionados ya que el torneo Fútbol Frontera comenzaba la próxima semana. Tres de los jugadores más emocionados eran Gouenji, Someoka y Endou.  
— ¿Estás listo, Gouenji? –Gritó Someoka mientras corría hacia la portería.  
— ¡Sí! –Exclamó Gouenji.  
— ¡Ruge! –Exclamó Someoka mientras un gigantesco dragón aparecía detrás de él -¡Dragon Slayer V3! –Dijo el delantero mientras pateaba el balón que ahora se encontraba rodeado de una gigantesca aura azul.

Endou se colocó en posición para atrapar el esférico, sin embargo el disparo se curvó en dirección a Gouenji, el cual estaba preparado para rematar a portería.  
— ¡Shin Bakunetsu Screw! –Exclamó el goleador de fuego al tiempo en que saltaba envuelto en llamas y pateaba el balón con todas sus fuerzas.

Endou lanzó un grito al tiempo en que una gigantesca figura con aura dorada y capa emergía desde la espalda del portero.  
— ¡God Catch G3! –Exclamó el capitán de Raimon mientras trataba de detener el disparo.

Por unos instantes Endou creyó que no sería capaz de detener la combinación de las técnicas de ambos delanteros ya que la energía del disparo no cesaba y ya se estaba cansando, pero para su suerte la energía del remate se acabó de golpe y el balón quedó cómodamente en sus manos.  
— ¡Ése fue un gran disparo! –Exclamaba alegre Endou a sus compañeros.  
— La próxima vez anotaremos un gol ¿No es así, Gouenji? –Dijo Someoka mientras alzaba su puño.

El peli crema se limitó a asentir ya que, después de efectuar la técnica, la mente del chico volvió a centrarse en lo que le había dicho Natsumi. Endou no se encontraba interesando en Aki, al menos no románticamente, y eso le brindaba una grandiosa oportunidad para que la manager se interesara en él.  
— Oye, Gouenji ¿Me estás escuchando? –Preguntó Someoka.  
— ¿Qué? –Dijo Gouenji regresando a la realidad –Discúlpame, Someoka, pero estaba con la mente en otro lado.  
— Así que a ti también te llegó la primavera ¿Eh? –Preguntó Someoka burlescamente.  
— No sé de qué estás hablando –Respondió tranquilamente Gouenji mientras cerraba los ojos.  
— No te ofendas, Gouenji –Se excusó Someoka –Enamorarse es algo muy común, además no serías el primero, ya que el pequeño Kazemaru también se enamoró.  
— ¿Kazemaru está enamorado? –Preguntó tranquilamente el peli crema, aunque en su interior temía saber de quién se tratara.  
— Claro, aunque no lo disimula tan bien como tú –Respondió el primer peli rosa de la serie –Pero hasta un niño de primaria notaría que Kazemaru está interesando en Aki.

En cuanto Someoka terminó la oración, Gouenji recordó el momento en el que se encontró con Kazemaru esa mañana. _"Kazemaru dijo que estaba esperando a alguien" _pensaba el delantero _"¿Acaso se refería a…?" _Rápidamente Gouenji buscó con la mirada a la manager de sus sueños y al defensa, pero no los veía por ninguna parte y temía que Kazemaru se le hubiera adelantado.  
— Disculpen, chicos –Se excusó Gouenji –Pero me tengo que ir –Y dicho esto, el chico se retiró del lugar en busca de Aki.

Endou y Someoka observaron como el delantero de fuego se retiraba del campo de entrenamiento en dirección desconocida.  
— ¿Qué le sucedió a Gouenji? –Preguntó Endou a su amigo peli rosa.  
— No lo sé –Contestó Someoka –Parecía estar buscando a alguien con la mirada antes de irse.

Endou observó a todos los que se encontraban presentes en e entrenamiento y pudo notar las ausencias de Megane, Kidou, Kazemaru, Aki y Fuyuka.  
— Ya entiendo –Dijo Endou en voz alta –Gouenji estaba buscando a Fuyuppe, y como no la encontró fue en su búsqueda.  
— ¿A Gouenji le gusta Fuyuka? –Preguntó Someoka incrédulo.  
— ¡Claro que sí! –Afirmó Endou con energía –Y en un futuro se casarán, yo seré su padrino de bodas. Después tendrán once hijos y seré el padrino de cada uno. Yo les enseñaré todo sobre el soccer, formaremos equipos, ganaremos el Fútbol Frontera y después iremos al mundial…  
— ¡Basta! –Exclamó Someoka mientras se tapaba los oídos –Ya entendí, pero eso parece más tu sueño que el de Gouenji.  
— Para fines prácticos es lo mismo –Respondió Endou mientras levantaba el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

Mientras, en otra parte de la Secundaria, Gouenji buscaba a Aki con la esperanza de que Kazemaru no se le haya adelantado y confesado sus sentimientos antes que él. Mientras corría por los pasillos se encontró con una chica de cabellos violetas.  
— ¿Qué haces aquí, Gouenji-kun? –Interrogó Fuyuka al aludido – ¿No deberías estar en el entrenamiento?  
— Sólo iba a baño –Respondió Gouenji tranquilo, ya que él era muy bueno para ocultar sus emociones cuando era necesario.  
— Pero los baños se encuentran junto al campo de entrenamiento y estamos al otro lado de la Secundaria –Replicó Fuyuka en voz alta – ¿No será que estás buscando a alguien? –Preguntó la chica pícaramente.  
— No sé qué te hace pensar eso –Contestó el delantero de fuego mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo para alejarse de la hija del entrenador.  
— Yo sé dónde está Aki –Dijo Fuyuka haciendo que el chico se detuviera de golpe.

"_¡Santas llamas calientes! ¿Por qué Fuyuka tiene que ser tan intuitiva?" _pensó Gouenji antes de volver a darle la cara a Fuyuka.  
— Estás enamorado de Aki –Afirmó a peli violeta mientras se tapaba la boca con las manos por la emoción.  
— Me descubriste –Dijo Gouenji resignado – ¿Ahora me dirás en dónde se encuentra?  
— Claro, está en la parte trasera de la Secundaria –Respondió la manager – ¿No le habías escrito una carta en donde le pedías que se encontraran ahí?  
— Yo no le escribí ninguna carta –Replicó el delantero.  
— Oh vaya, entonces tienes competencia –Dijo Fuyuka provocando que el delantero corriera hacia la parte trasera de la Secundaria.

Después de haber corrido unos metros, Gouenji se percató de que Fuyuka lo había alcanzado. _"¿Desde cuándo Fuyuka es tan rápida?" _pensó el goleador.  
— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Fuyuka-san? –Preguntó Gouenji mientras corrían.  
—Es que yo también quiero saber quién le mandó la carta a Aki –Respondió la peli violeta mientras corría junto a él.

En el momento en el que los dos corredores llegaron a la parte trasera de la Secundaria, la conversación había terminado y sólo pudieron escuchar a Aki decir as siguientes palabras.  
—Claro que me gustaría salir contigo el fin de semana, Kazemaru-kun.

**¡Fin!**

**¡No me maten por la tardanzaa! ¡Perdoooon! Es que entre el colegio y las pruebas de este, el tiempo para escribir se me ha ido por el caño xD**

**Y ahora es el tiempo de las...¡preguntas!  
¿Cómo saldrá la cita entre Aki y Kazemaru? ¿Gouenji intervendrá en la cita? ¿Someoka seguirá siendo un chismoso? ¿Fuyuka conseguirá su sándwich? ¿Toramaru publicará la historia de Gouenji y Natsumi? Todas, alguna o ninguna de estas preguntas será respondida en algún próximo capítulo de Todos aman a Aki! :DD**

**¡Gracias a Storie d'amore, Lia-chan555, Clara Nishisawa y a princessfic por sus reviews! :DDD**

**¿Reviews para esta dedicada autora? :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ni Inazuma Eleven, ni Justin Bieber me pertenecen.**

Capítulo IV: ¿Esto es una cita?

Para variar, era otro lindo día en Inazuma Town y nuestra amada protagonista, Aki, se estaba preparando para ir a su cita con un misterioso chico peli celeste… Vamos ¿A quién quiero engañar? Todo el mundo sabe que es Kazemaru. Bueno, pero lo importante radica en el hecho de que Aki no sabe que esto es una cita romántica.  
— ¡Mamá! –Gritó Aki desde su habitación – ¿Dónde están mis zapatos nuevos?  
— ¡Los dejé debajo de tu cama, cariño! –Le respondió su madre desde la sala de estar, en dónde leía el periódico.  
— ¡No los encuentro! –Dijo Aki mientras se asomaba debajo de su cama para encontrarse con varias cajas.  
— ¡Te apuesto a que si voy yo, los encuentro de inmediato! –Dijo su madre mientras subía la escalera.  
— De acuerdo. Te reto –Dijo Aki, segura de que no los iba a encontrar.

La madre de Aki se apareció en la habitación, miró a su hija, se inclinó, metió su mano debajo de la cama y, sin ver, extrajo un par de zapatos nuevos.  
— ¿Ves qué no sabes buscar las cosas, Aki? –Le reprochó su madre.  
— ¡No es justo, mamá! Tú tienes poderes.  
— Y espero que tú los heredes. Cuando tu padre y yo nos vayamos de segunda luna de miel, tú te quedarás a cargo de la pensión familiar.  
— ¿Qué? –Dijo Aki sorprendida – ¿Me vas a decir que en un futuro me vas a dejar a mi sola cuidando esta gran casa?  
— Pero que cosas dices, Aki. Para cuando nos vayamos con tu padre, tu primo favorito, Tenma, vendrá a vivir contigo –Explicó su madre.  
— ¿Tenma? ¡Ese mocoso es insoportable! –Se quejó Aki.  
— Con el tiempo lo aprenderás a querer –Dijo su madre saliendo de la habitación.

Aki se puso los zapatos, vio que tenía todo lo necesario en su bolso de mano y bajó a desayunar. Después de charlar un rato con sus padres, alguien tocó el timbre de la casa, haciendo que todos los lectores pensaran que era Kazemaru hasta que escribí esto.  
— Yo voy a abrir –Dijo Aki dirigiéndose a la puerta para encontrarse con… Haruna y Natsumi.  
— Ya estamos aquí, Aki. Listas para llevarte a tu ci… –La mano de Natsumi tapó la boca de Haruna.  
— ¡Que no es una cita! ¡Kazemaru sólo me pidió que lo acompañara a comprarse ropa nueva, y a comer, y tal vez ver una película! –Dijo Aki sonrojada.  
— Si eso no es una cita entonces ¿Qué es? –Dijo Haruna acusadoramente.  
— Ignórala, Aki –Dijo Natsumi –Y vámonos de una buena vez a tu "junta de amigos" con Kazemaru-kun –Dijo mientras hacía comillas con los dedos.  
— ¡Ya me voy! –Gritó Aki en forma de despedida a sus padres.  
— ¡Pórtate bien, Aki! –Dijo su padre.  
— ¡Pásalo bien en tu cita! –Exclamó su madre.  
— ¡Qué no es una cita! –Gritó Aki nuevamente sonrojada para luego irse con sus amigas –A todo esto ¿Dónde está Fuyuka? –Preguntó Aki.  
— No lo sé –Dijo Natsumi –Dijo que tenía algo que hacer.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otro punto de Inazuma Town, Gouenji abría pesadamente los ojos, realmente no quería levantarse el día de hoy después de haber perdido la oportunidad de pedirle una cita a Aki a manos de su nuevo enemigo, Kazemaru. Sin embargo, su descanso se vio interrumpido.  
— Shuuya-san –Llamó la niñera o nana – ¿Quiere que le traiga el desayuno a la cama?  
— No, gracias –Respondió Gouenji –Hoy no tengo ganas.  
— ¿Se siente enfermo, Shuuya-san? –Preguntó nuevamente la…nana –Si quiere puedo llamar a su padre para que lo diagnostique.  
— No es necesario –Dijo el peli crema –Simplemente me siento cansado.  
— Está bien, lo dejo ahora –Dijo la nana, pero antes de salir, una alegre bola de pelo café se coló en la habitación y saltó encima de la cama del goleador.  
— ¡Onii-san! ¡Onii-san! –Decía Yuuka mientras brincaba en la cama –Tienes visita y es una chica muy linda ¿Es tu novia?  
— No tengo novia –Respondió muy tranquilo Gouenji – ¿Estás segura de que me vienen a visitar?  
— ¡Por supuesto! –Dijo Yuuka –Es más, me dijo literalmente "Si Gouenji-san no quiere salir de la cama, dígale que alguien esparcirá su pequeño secreto con cierta chica peli café."  
— De acuerdo –Contestó Gouenji –Me levantaré enseguida.

Las dos mujeres dejaron la habitación del peli crema y fueron a la sala de estar en donde se encontraba la misteriosa visita de Gouenji. En cuanto Gouenji estuvo listo, también se dirigió a la sala de estar en dónde se podía escuchar la risa de tres chicas, bueno, en realidad eran una abuelita, una niña y una adolescente. Cuando el chico entró a la sala, por fin pudo saber la identidad de la misteriosa visitante.  
— Fuyuka –Nombró Gouenji tranquilamente al ver a la peli lavanda.  
— ¿Ya estás listo, Gouenji-san? –Preguntó Fuyuka al tiempo en que se ponía de pie.  
— ¿Listo para qué? –Preguntó el goleador.  
— No lo sé –Dijo Fuyuka mientras se dirigía a la puerta –Tal vez ir por ahí…al centro comercial…seguir una pareja… y tal vez esa pareja esté compuesta por un jugador de soccer y una manager ¿Qué te parece?

Gouenji la miró fijamente durante un rato. _"¿Desde cuándo Fuyuka es tan manipuladora? ¿Será por todo ese tiempo en que se juntaba con Fudou y Kogure cuando estábamos en la isla Liocott?"_  
— Yuuka, no me esperes despierta –Dijo al tiempo en que se dirigía a la puerta.  
— Vaya, es casi igual al capítulo de hoy de mi novela, sólo que en la novela, la chica traía una metralleta –Comentó Yuuka.

Mientras Gouenji y Fuyuka iban por la calle, serias dudas asaltaron la mente del goleador de fuego respecto a la actitud de la hija del Entrenador.  
— ¿Por qué estás tan interesada en la cita de Aki y Kazemaru? –Preguntó Gouenji.  
— No es que tenga algo en contra de Kazemaru-kun, pero creo que ellos dos no hacen buena pareja y cómo tú también estás interesando en Aki, entonces decidí estar de tu lado –Respondió simplemente la manager.

Gouenji se quedó en silencio y siguió caminando junto a la manager. Sin embargo, un tercer personaje veía alejarse a la pareja, pero pareja de grupo, no pareja romántica, aunque el personaje no sabía eso, quien era nada más ni nada menos que… Endou Mamoru.  
— ¿Esa de ahí no es Fuyuppe? –Dijo Endou mientras entrecerraba los ojos para ver mejor –Y está con Gouenji…Será mejor que los siga para asegurarme que todo saldrá bien entre ellos.

Cabe destacar que Endou tenía un gran neumático atado a la espalda y un balón de soccer sucio en las manos. Con esa discreta apariencia, Endou los siguió.

* * *

En la mansión Kidou, el fabuloso estratega de Raimon se encontraba tomando desayuno tranquilamente mientras pensaba en cosas triviales, las cuales iba anotando en una libreta  
— Eres un genio –Se dijo Kidou a sí mismo –El único problema en el plan sería conseguir una jauría de perros lo suficientemente grande.  
— Señorito –Llamó el mayordomo –Tiene una llamada.  
—No quiero recibir llamadas ahora –Respondió cortésmente Kidou mientras seguía desayunando.  
— Su interlocutor me dijo que si se negaba a contestar la llamada, esparciría fotos suyas sin googles por toda la ciudad, además de información que diría que sus rastas no son naturales.  
— Está bien, contestaré la llamada. De todas formas creo que ya sé de quién se trata –Respondió el estratega.

El mayordomo enseguida le trajo el teléfono, el cual era negro con bordes dorados, con un diseño antiguo de los años cuarenta, poseía además tres rubíes incrustados equidistantes ubicados en el auricular del teléfono, tal vez lo más llamativo de todo era donde descansaba el auricular, ya que consistía en un par de cuernos dorados, lo que le daba un toque de extravagancia. Uno de los misterios más grandes que rodea dicho teléfono es el misterio por parte del lector de por qué el teléfono necesita tanta atención, cuando el punto obvio, es que Kidou contestó.  
— Ya sé que eres tú, Fudou –Fueron las primeras palabras pronunciadas por el hermano de Haruna.  
— Me siento halagado, Kidou-kun –Se escuchó la voz llena de ironía y sarcasmo de Fudou –Reconociste mi voz sin siquiera haber hablado, debes quererme mucho.  
— Calla –Respondió Kidou un poco molesto –Siempre que llamas ocurre una desgracia en mi casa, se quema parte de mi cama, los autos aparecen rayados o Sakuma pierde su parche de nuevo y se vuelve malvado.  
— Sólo son coincidencias. Además, debes sentirte halagado de que dé tu dirección y datos personales cada vez que tengo una pelea de pandillas y/o me atrapa la policía –Contestó alegre el niño del mohicano.  
— Algún día me las pagarás, pequeño desgraciado. Ahora dime ¿Qué quieres? –Interrogó molesto el estratega.  
— No es algo que yo quiera –Contestó Fudou –Es algo que tu pequeño amigo Sakuma quiere.  
— ¿Qué le sucedió ahora a Sakuma? –Preguntó Kidou fastidiado.  
— Si quieres saberlo, nos veremos en el centro comercial y no se te olvide llevar dinero, que tú comprarás el almuerzo –Dijo Fudou antes de colgar.

Kidou dijo unas palabras no aptas para menores de dieciocho años en dónde hizo alusiones a la madre de su amigo, una señora muy respetable por cierto. Así que se alistó, tomó dinero, y se encaminó hacia el centro comercial.

* * *

En el centro comercial, punto de reunión principal en este capítulo. Aki se encontraba junto a la fuente principal en espera de su "cita" mientras que Haruna y Natsumi se encontraban en un café cercano, vigilándola a la distancia.  
— Kazemaru-kun está retrasado –Dijo Natsumi viendo como Aki estaba ahí, sin hacer nada.  
— No seas exagerada, Natsumi-san, sólo está retrasado un par de minutos. Seguro aparecerá pronto –Respondió Haruna.  
— Pues más le vale que aparezca pronto. Porque nadie deja plantada a una de mis amigas en mí presencia –Amenazó Natsumi.

Mientras tanto, en otro café, desde donde también se podía observar a Aki, dos personas hablaban.  
— No creo que el bigote sea necesario, Gouenji-kun –Comentó Fuyuka.  
— Pero si me lo quito, Aki me reconocería enseguida –Contradijo Gouenji mientras acariciaba su bigote rubio.  
— Es posible, de todas formas, Aki ha estado muy despistada últimamente –Aceptó Fuyuka mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.  
— ¿De dónde sacaste ese café?  
— Pues lo pedí. Aquí sirven café, genio.  
— Eso ya lo sé, pero ¿Quién lo va a pagar?  
— Pues tú.  
— Pero yo no traje dinero.  
— Está bien, yo lo arreglo –Dijo Fuyuka al tiempo en que sacaba una tarjeta de su bolsillo y la depositaba encima de la mesa –Ahora ponte de pie y vámonos de aquí.

Gouenji soltó un suspiro y volvió a seguir a la chica peli lavanda.

Un tercer grupo que también tenía a Aki a la vista era el de Kidou, Fudou y Sakuma, los cuales en realidad no querían espiar a Aki y estaban ahí por pura coincidencia.  
— ¿Esa de ahí no es tu amiga, Kidou-kun? –Preguntó Fudou señalando a Aki.  
— Si, ella es. Deja de señalarla con el dedo, es de mala educación hacer eso, Fudou –Reprendió el chico de rastas.  
— Lo que tú digas, Kidou-kun. Ahora hablemos de lo que vinimos a hacer aquí ¿Cuánto dinero trajiste? –Preguntó Fudou.  
— ¿Dinero? ¿No venían a ayudarme con mi declaración a Takanashi Shinobu-san? –Replicó Sakuma.  
— ¿Y esa quién es? –Interrogó Kidou.  
— Pues es la chica que le gusta a Sakuma –Respondió Fudou.  
— ¿Y quién es esa chica? –Volvió a preguntar Kidou un poco molesto.  
— Pues Takanashi Shinobu –Respondió Fudou de forma natural.  
— ¿Y quién es Takanashi Shinobu? –Interrogó de nuevo Kidou.  
— Pues no me vas a creer, pero ella es la chica que le gusta a Sakuma –Volvió a responder Fudou con una sonrisa.  
— ¡Me estás trolleando! –Acusó Kidou.  
— Por supuesto –Contestó Fudou.

Antes de que Kidou pudiera abalanzarse sobre su amigo, Sakuma se paró en medio de ellos.  
— ¡Miren, chicos! ¡Acaba de llegar Kazemaru al lugar en donde se encontraba Aki!

Y ahora sí, vamos con la cita.  
— ¡Aki! ¡Lamento el retraso! –Dijo Kazemaru llegando donde la manager – ¿Me has esperado mucho tiempo?  
— No, yo también acabo de llegar –Mintió Aki, ya que ella lo había esperado durante quince minutos.  
— Toma, te traje esto de regalo –Dijo Kazemaru mientras sacaba un paquetito misterioso de quien sabe dónde.  
— ¡Oh! ¡Muchas gracias Kazemaru-kun! –Dijo Aki alegre al tiempo en que aceptaba el regalo – ¿Lo puedo abrir?  
— Por supuesto –Dijo Kazemaru.

Aki abrió el paquetito y se encontró con un prendedor en forma de hoja, pero no era cualquier hoja… ¡Era la Hoja de Lorien!... Para más información, véase la película "El Señor de los Anillos" o busque en Google. No se compliquen la vida.  
— ¡Es hermoso! –Exclamó Aki.  
— Sí, hermoso como tú –Dijo Kazemaru provocando un sonrojo por parte de Aki.

"_Kazemaru-kun me dijo que soy hermosa, nunca nadie me había dicho eso, excepto aquellos chicos de Okinawa, pero Touko los espantó usando su técnica The Tower" _pensó Aki_. _Para más información véase capítulo 48 de Inazuma Eleven.  
— ¿Qué te parece si ahora vamos por un helado? –Le propuso el velocista.  
— De acuerdo –Dijo Aki mientras se retiraba junto con Kazemaru en dirección a la heladería sin percatarse de que eran seguidos por Natsumi, Haruna, Gouenji y Fuyuka.

Cuando llegaron a la heladería tuvieron que hacer una fila por media hora para poder sacar un número para pedir el helado. Luego tuvieron que hacer otra fila de otra media hora para comprar el helado y luego sólo estuvieron dos segundos esperando que les pasaran el helado porque la mayoría de la gente se había enojado y se había ido.  
— ¿De qué sabor quiere su helado, señorita? –Preguntó el heladero, porque todos los heladeros son coquetos con las mujeres.  
— De pistacho, por favor –Dijo Aki escogiendo el helado de color verde.  
— Yo quiero el mío de arándano –Pidió Kazemaru.  
— Todavía no es tu turno, niño –Dijo el heladero con desdén mientras le colocaba una tercera bola de helado al cono de Aki.

Después de eso, tomó el cono más pequeño y le sirvió una bola de helado aún más pequeña de arándano y se lo dio a Kazemaru.  
— ¿Por qué me sirvió tan poco? –Se quejó Kazemaru al tiempo en que tomaba el cono.  
— No me queda más helado, niño –Dijo el heladero mientras escondía las dos cajas de helado de arándano que tenía junto a él.

Kazemaru se tragó los insultos que le iba a decir al heladero y se retiró junto con Aki.  
— Condenado heladero –Esa era una de las tantas cosas que mascullaba Kazemaru mientras comía su helado.  
— ¿Quieres un poco de mi helado? –Le ofreció Aki, dado que el heladero le había dado un cono con tres bolas de pistacho bañadas en salsa de chocolate y chispas.  
— Muchas gracias –Dijo Kazemaru mientras aceptaba una bola de helado de Aki.

Esta escena era atentamente observada por el goleador de fuego, quien masticaba su bigote hasta comérselo todo como señal de frustración. _"Si ese maldito de Kazemaru no se me hubiera adelantado, sería yo quien ahora estaría compartiendo un helado con Aki" _son los pensamientos que rondaban por la mente del futuro jefe del Fifth Sector.  
— ¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer? –Preguntó "inocentemente" Fuyuka –Podría sugerir algo que… no sé… quizás… ¿Tenga que ver con soccer? –Dijo mientras sacaba un balón de soccer.

Gouenji tomó el balón entre sus manos, cientos de recuerdos de pelotazos llegaron a su mente: Él golpeando a Endou. Él golpeando a Kidou. Él golpeando a Fubuki. Él golpeando a Toramaru. Él golpeando a Endou de nuevo. Cuando quiso golpear a un niño por feo y accidentalmente golpeó unas vigas de madera impidiendo que cayeran sobre el niño, la única vez que Gouenji Shuuya falló un tiro.

Pero ésta vez no fallaría, tenía toda la cabeza de Kazemaru en su rango de impacto mortal cuando una voz echó sus planes por el suelo.  
— ¡GOUENJI! –Gritó Endou mientras corría en dirección al goleador y a Fuyuka – ¡¿Estás jugando soccer?! ¡Yo también quiero jugar!

Otra vez Endou venía a arruinarlo todo.  
— Perdón por arruinarles la cita –Dijo Endou en cuanto llegó a ellos –Pero vi que ustedes sacaron un balón de soccer, lo que significa que van a jugar y… ¡Yo también quiero jugar!  
— Esto no es una cita, Endou –Le dijo Gouenji.  
— Oh, sí, esto no es una cita –Repitió Endou mientras les guiñaba un ojo.  
— Mamoru-kun –Dijo Fuyuka para llamar su atención – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que estarías entrenando en la Torre de Metal.  
— De hecho iba a ir ahí, pero luego los vi a ti y a Gouenji, y decidí seguirlos para asegurarme de que todo va a estar bien –Respondió Endou.

Gouenji y Fuyuka suspiraron pesadamente.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar.  
— Déjame ver si entendí –Dijo Kidou – Estabas siguiendo los consejos de Fudou para conseguir una cita.  
— Sí –Afirmó Sakuma –Pero las cosas no salieron como lo planeamos.

_Flash Back._

_Sakuma se acercó a una chica de pelo color durazno peinado de tal manera que un mechón cruzaba por su cara cubriéndole un ojo, esta chica respondía al nombre de Takanashi Shinobu.  
_ —_ Hola Takanashi-san –Saludó Sakuma a la chica de Teikoku.  
_ —_ Hola Sakuma-kun –Le respondió Shinobu – ¿Me querías decir algo?  
_ —_ Pues…yo… –Comenzó a decir el chico pingüino –Sólo quería preguntarte si eres un ángel caído del cielo.  
_ —_ ¿Y por qué la pregunta? –Interrogó la chica con una voz coqueta.  
_ —_ Pues... –Decía nervioso el peliblanco –Porque parece que te caíste de cara._

_En el momento en que Sakuma terminó la oración una fuerte bofetada golpeó su mejilla haciendo que gire dos veces sobre sí mismo.  
— No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra –Le replicó la peli-durazno._

_Fin del Flash Back._

— ¿Y todavía te preguntas por qué no funcionó? –Interrogó Kidou alzando una ceja.  
— Exacto, Fudou me dijo que siempre le ha resultado ese truco –Respondió Sakuma.

Fudou no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.  
— Bien, entonces queda claro –Dijo Kidou –Fudou está sacando provecho. ¿Pero yo qué tengo que ver con esto?  
— Pues la verdad quería arreglar las cosas comprándole un regalo bonito –Dijo Sakuma.  
— Y adivina quién es nuestro mejor amigo con dinero –Dijo Fudou.  
— ¿Y qué quieren comprarle? –Preguntó Kidou seriamente.  
— Tal vez un broche en forma de pingüino –Propuso Sakuma.  
— ¿Por qué todo lo que haces tiene que ver con pingüinos? –Preguntó Kidou.  
— Me gustan los pingüinos –Replicó Sakuma con naturalidad.  
— Chicos, no quiero interrumpir su culta conversación, pero adivinen a quien acabo de ver –Interrumpió Fudou.  
— ¿Takanashi-san? –Preguntó Sakuma entusiasmado.  
— ¿A tu madre? –Preguntó el estratega intentando sonar ofensivo.  
— ¡No, cerebros de pingüino! –Contestó Fudou –Estoy viendo a Kazemaru y Aki parados junto a la cartelera de conciertos.  
— Pues bien por Kazemaru –Respondió Kidou.  
— Acerquémonos para escuchar lo que dicen –Propuso Sakuma –Genda se morirá cuando le cuente esto –Dijo conociendo lo chismoso que era su amigo.

* * *

Por otra parte, había otro trío de personas que seguían muy de cerca a la pareja.  
— ¡Miren eso! –Gritó Endou emocionado.  
— ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó Fuyuka preocupada.  
— ¡Hay una muñequita rusa que tiene un balón de soccer! –Exclamó Endou mientras miraba una vitrina.

Gouenji se aguantaba las ganas de pegarle un pelotazo a Endou mientras Fuyuka sólo reía. El delantero de fuego observaba en dirección de la cartelera de conciertos dado que allí se encontraban hablando Aki y Kazemaru. Si tan sólo Endou no estuviera con ellos, Gouenji habría podido interrumpir dicha cita.  
— Gouenji-kun –Llamó Fuyuka –No tienes por qué estar tan frustrado. Creo que podemos usar a Mamoru-kun a nuestro favor.  
— No veo como podemos sacar provecho de esto –Respondió el delantero.  
— Mira y aprende –Dijo Fuyuka –Mamoru-kun ¿Puedes ver a Aki-san y a Kazemaru-kun por ahí?  
— ¡Sí! ¡Sí los veo! –Respondió Endou mirando en dirección a la cartelera de conciertos.  
— Pues están planeando un partido de soccer y no te han invitado –Dijo rápidamente la manager peli lavanda.  
— ¡¿Qué?! –Exclamó Endou ofendido – ¡Pues ahora van a ver! –Y dicho esto, Endou se largó de ahí mientras Fuyuka le mostraba el pulgar en alto a Gouenji.

Ahora sí, volviendo con la pareja.  
— ¿Lo has pasado bien, Aki? –Preguntó Kazemaru galantemente.  
— Sí, me he divertido mucho, Kazemaru-kun –Respondió Aki.  
— Estoy feliz de que lo hayas pasado bien, porque tú eres una persona muy importante para mí –Dijo Kazemaru mientras se acercaba a ella.  
— Kazemaru-kun –Decía Aki sonrojada –Yo…

Kazemaru se acercó al rostro de Aki y empezó a cerrar los ojos. Aki estaba totalmente paralizada. Cuando estaba a tan sólo unos centímetros de sus labios…  
— Pero si no es mi manager favorita –Se escuchó una angelical voz.

Gracias a esa frase, Aki alcanzó a reaccionar y se corrió de tal manera que Kazemaru terminó besando el póster del próximo concierto de Justin Bieber.  
— ¡Aphrodi-kun! –Exclamó Aki al ver al chico rubio con una gran maleta.

También en ese instante aparece Endou.  
— ¿Quién estaba planeando un partido sin mi permiso? ¡Yo soy el capitán de Raimon y yo decido cuando haremos un partido! –Reclamaba el chico de la banda naranja.  
— Calma, calma –Dijo Aphrodi –Te puedo asegurar que ninguno de nosotros estaba planeando un partido.  
— Oh, está bien –Respondió Endou tranquilo – ¿Por qué Kazemaru está besando un póster de Justin Bieber? ¿Es un belieber?  
— ¿Qué? ¡Yo no…! ¡No es que no me guste besar! Es sólo que… bueno… ustedes saben… –Tartamudeaba Kazemaru avergonzado.  
— No te preocupes, Kazemaru-kun, nosotros entendemos –Dijo Aphrodi –Y no te discriminaremos.

Mientras ellos hablaban, también llegan al lugar Gouenji y Fuyuka, los que estaban más tranquilos, ya que la cita y el beso habían sido arruinados, no como ellos se lo esperaban, pero arruinados al fin y al cabo.  
— ¡Fuyuka! ¡Gouenji! ¿Qué hacen aquí? –Preguntó Aki –Y juntos… –Dijo con un hilo de voz.  
— ¡Es verdad! Ellos no están en una cita –Dijo Endou al tiempo en que le guiñaba un ojo a Gouenji.  
— De cualquier manera es tarde. Aki, acompáñame a casa –Exigió Fuyuka –Y cómprame un sándwich – "_Porque el tacaño de Gouenji no fue capaz de comprarme ni un mísero café" _pensó Fuyuka.  
— De acuerdo, pero no te compraré un sándwich –Respondió Aki – ¡Nos vemos, chicos! –Dijo para despedirse de forma general.

Aphrodi se acercó unos pasos y tomó la mano de Aki para inclinarse y depositar un suave beso en ella.  
— Hasta luego, Aki. Ten cuidado cuando llegues a casa, tu piel es tan delicada que no merece ser tocada ni por el pétalo de una rosa –Se despidió Aphrodi.

Aki enrojeció hasta las orejas pero rápidamente fue sacada de ahí por Fuyuka.  
— ¿Qué fue eso? –Le preguntó seriamente Gouenji al delantero de Zeus.  
— Sólo fue una simple despedida, Gouenji-kun –Respondió Aphrodi –Si mi memoria no me falla, Aki es una de las chicas más dulces que he conocido ¿Y quién mejor para estar a su lado que yo?  
— ¿Tú? ¡Pero yo la vi primero! –Reclamó Kazemaru.  
— Pero yo la vi antes que Kazemaru –Acotó Endou inocentemente.  
— No es quien la haya visto antes –Contestó Aphrodi –Es quien la trata como se lo merece.  
— Y ese seré yo –Dijo Gouenji –Aki es una persona maravillosa y ha capturado mi corazón.  
— Oh ¿Entonces esto es la guerra? –Pregunta Aphrodi de forma altanera.  
— Si –Afirmó Kazemaru –A partir de ahora competiremos para ver quien se merece a Aki.

Los tres chicos se voltean y se van en direcciones distintas, Endou mira hacia las tres direcciones y finalmente decide seguir a Gouenji.  
— ¡Eh, Gouenji! –Llamó Endou – Menuda discusión ¿eh? Ustedes están compitiendo por quien es el mejor amigo de Aki, pero deben saber que su mejor amigo soy yo. Jajajajaja.  
— Endou, no intento ser su mejor amigo. Intento ser… algo más –Intentó explicar Gouenji.  
— ¿Su súper mejor amigo? –Preguntó inocentemente Endou.  
— Sí, Endou, su súper mejor amigo –Respondió Gouenji cansinamente – ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a entrenar? Necesito quitarme un poco de estrés.  
— ¡Sí! –Dijo Endou y si no lo han notado, él nunca se sacó el neumático de la espalda ni soltó el balón sucio de soccer que estaba en sus manos.

* * *

— ¿Vieron eso? –Dijo Fudou mientras apagaba su cámara de vídeo al ver que los que competían por el corazón de Aki se marchaban del lugar –Fuyu-chan se va a emocionar cuando le muestre esto.  
—…con el pétalo de una rosa –Leyó en voz alta Sakuma lo que había escrito –Es bueno, tal vez debería pedirle más consejos a Aphrodi-san –Dijo Sakuma ignorando por completo que Fudou haya dicho "Fuyu-chan".  
— Ese bastardo. No sólo ese mujeriego está detrás de mi dulce y perfecta hermanita, sino que también está detrás de Fuyuka y Aki. No lo perdonaré –Dijo Kidou tan molesto que tampoco notó el hecho de que Fudou dijo "Fuyu-chan".

* * *

Cuando Aki y Fuyuka llegaron a la salida se encontraron con Haruna y Natsumi.  
— ¡Aki! –Gritó Haruna – ¡Kazemaru casi te besa!  
— ¿Me estaban siguiendo? –Respondió Aki aún un poco sonrojada.  
— Eso no es importante –Dijo Natsumi alegre –Lo importante es que tú te encaminaste hacia la felicidad y ahora Fuyuka es una competencia menos.

Y así, las cuatro chicas se encaminaron hacia sus casas, entre las preguntas de Haruna, las respuestas cortas de Aki, las frases de buena suerte de Natsumi y las peticiones del sándwich de Fuyuka. Lo único que no supo Aki era la declaración de guerra de sus tres pretendientes.

**Y éste es el final del capítulo.**

**Lamento mucho, mucho, la tardanza D: Pero resulta que la semana pasada salí de vacaciones y antes de eso estaba llena de pruebas y más encima me estaba mudando, así que durante todo ese ajetreo de cosas digamos que no podía escribir mucho o muy seguido.**

**Algo bueno es que el capítulo está un poco más largo que los anteriores :)**

**Y ahora vienen...¡Preguntas!**

**¿Fuyuka tendrá su sándwich? ¿Endou se percatará de lo que está sucediendo en realidad? ¿Alguno de nuestros tres galanes logrará enamorar a Aki? ¿Sakuma logrará conquistar a Shinobu? Todas, algunas, o nigunas de estas preguntas será respondida el algún próximo de capítulo de Todos aman a Aki.**

**¡Gracias a Storie d'amore, Guest, angylopez y a Fanny Taka por sus reviews! :DDD**

**¿Algún review? :D**


End file.
